Drunk Doesnt Matter
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: france is alone one stormy night but what will he finds a drunk england on his doorstep begging to sleep with him. FRUK yaoi


"Ah, such a lonely night." France sighed staring into his glass of red wine "And the weathers not helping." he added as the house trembled from the thunder. Thinking like this was making him depressed and France does not do depressed. Deciding to do something about it he flipped open his phone dialing the number of his favorite person, L'Angleterre. Just as he was about to to push call there was a knock at his door. Now who could be knocking on his door on a night such as this, well he wasn't going to complain that was for sure

Opening the door he found himself face to face with a drunk, emerald eyed british man "Arthur?" he squeaked as the glazed over eyes bore into him. This was certainly a surprise he wasnt expecting it to be England, maybe Prussia or Spain possibly both, but deffinately not England "Wha . . . What are you doing? Your soaked!"

"Shut up frog." Arthur growled leaning forward kissing Francis. It was a dream come true for him but he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't right since England was so drunk he probably wouldn't remember in the morning. But this at least meant that Arthur returned his feeling since England always told the truth when he was drunk. "Let me in its cold." the Brit slurred pulling away, blushing.

"Of course mon amour." France stepped aside to let the dripping man in, closing the door behind him. Trailing behind Arthur they made their way into the living room where he asked "Would you like something warm?"

"Yes." his guest grinned in such away that it made his hair stand on end.

"What would you like?" why was he so nervous he didn't understand maybe it was because he had never seen Arthur like this. Sure he'd seen the man drunk many times, who hadn't, but this time it was different somehow. Before no matter how drunk or out of it he was he always refused Francis, but here he was.

"You." England chuckled pulling the Frenchman into another kiss, making the man squeak when his tongue brushed his soft lips. "Whats the matter? I thought you wanted me."

"Mon Dieu Arthur you have no idea how much I do. Its just that your drunk and probably wont remember any of this." Francis sighed he did want the man so much he could barely stand it, but the thought of England not remembering when he was sober kept him from doing anything. Then England slapped him in the back of the head.

"Who cares if I'm drunk, we both no I never lie when I am and I always remember what happened even if I don't want to. Granted sometimes it takes a few minutes but I **always**remember." he sighed all he wanted was to feel Francis touching him, but he didn't think he could say that out loud no matter how drunk he was "Please." and France was kissing him.

It was a fierce passionate kissed that burned with love that had been held back for far too long. France's own shirt began to get wet making him shiver as England pushed up against him, wanting more contact. "Ahh. Your cold and wet." he moaned in complaint, he wouldn't mind if Arthur was simply wet, but not cold.

"Then warm me." the Englishman purred pulling his drenched shirt off, reveiling his bare chest.

"I . . . Dieu, Arthur, I can't do this it feels wrong to me. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you, and if I wanted to do that I would have done that a long time ago." he said softly looking away.

"Bloody hell Francis, what do I have to do to get it through that thick skull of yours? I told you that I want you, what the hell else do I have to do?!" glared the ex pirate.

"Your drunk, Arthur. What makes you say you wont regret this in the morning? And yes I know your always honest when your drunk but god you've been obliviously hiding your feelings for a while from me. Whats to stop you from doing that again? I don't want this to be one night. Yes I want you but once I have you I'm not going to be able to let go. And your in a week state, you know that too so don't give me that look, that's why I cant do this. If you weren't drunk this would be totally different but for now I'm sorry."

"No I don't want this to be one night!" England was angry now " I wont regret this and I don't want to to let me go! If I did do you really think I would be here? I can get sex anywhere I damn well please, but I'm not. I don't care if I'm drunk even if I was sober I would still want this. I'm tired of denying my want for you that's why I'm giving in." now he was crying "But you . . . You wont be with me. I want you Francis, I want you so bad it hurts. I . . . I love . . ." he stopped as France set his fingers on his lips.

"Shh mon cher please do not cry, I am sorry. It seems I've underestimated you, let me make it up to you." he softly kissed away the few remaining tears. He gently kissed England's lips then kisses lower and lower down to the hollow of his neck where nipped and sucked making sure to leave a mark before trailing down the bare wet chest to one of the pert rosy nipple. Taking it into his mouth he swirled it with his tongue relishing the sounds that came from above. When hand wove their way into his shaggy blond hair Francis switched sides and began to lavish the other bud with his mouth bringing up his hand play with the abandoned one, making the other man groan out his name. "Shall we move this to my bed?" he chuckled, lips still on Arthur's skin.

"Ye . . . Yes." he stuttered out then squeaked as he was lifted with ease and carried into said room. He was gently laid down on to the cool silk of Frances insanely large canopy bed, as the beds owner pulled the curtains around the bed before climbing over to hover above Arthur. He stared down at Arthur with lust filled blue eyes before leaning down and capturing his lips in an enticing kiss. A kiss that made Arthur melt, he wrapped his arms around his loves neck and pulled him closer. In doing so the two men's groins happened to brush against each other causing the Brit to break the kiss in favor of throwing his head back and emitting a low needy moan. "Please."

"Please what?" taunted France though his voice was strained and breathy. Normaly he would have taken this all slow and in the most romantic way possible but he was boiling with repressed desire and he knew he would lose his mind if he tried that and his partner would too, so he simple decided to save that for next time. If he was lucky enough for that, and he prayed he was and that his English angel really did love him.

"Take me. Make me yours." England replied gazing up at the Frenchman with half lidded emerald orbs, causing a shudder to make its way through the man "Please Francis."

"Begging like that you make it impossible to refuse." he chuckled stripping both him and Arthur in record time then pausing to admire the drunk man. "Vous connaissez votre belle?" he asked as he pulled out the bottle of lube he kept under his pillow.

"Speak English damn it all." the Englishman snapped a shiver coursing through his now naked body as he watched the other coat three of his fingers in lube before placing them at his entrance.

"Whatever you say mon amour." and two of the three slipped inside the desperate blond making him arch and moan at the intrusion. Arthur couldn't help but squirm about as the fingers scissored inside of him, preparing him, but it simply wasn't enough he needed more. Realizing this Francis slid in the third singer kissing away his ukes tears that came from the slight pain. Expertly he bent his fingers slightly as he moved them in and out and brushed right against the mans sweet spot making his vision blur and his hands fly to to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the moan that escaped.

"Im . . . Im ready."

"Are you sure?" France asked to make sure as he pulled his fingers out, chuckling at the whine England gave, and began to lube his aching member.

"Of course I am you git! I wouldn't have said I was if I wasn't." Pouted England _'Why wont he believe me?'_ "Aghah~!" he cried wrapping his legs around France's waist, and his arms around his neck fingers twining in his hair and the man thrust into him.

"Merde." the french nation panted Arthur was felt so amazing it was driving him mad and taking everything he had to wait for the Brit to adjust.

"M . . . Move." England gasped after he had shifted his hips a little and had been overrun with pleasure. France pulled out so just the tip of his erection remained inside and pushed back in then repeated the action over and over again getting faster with each thrust. Every thrust rammed straight into Arthur's sweet spot making his eyes roll back in his head from the intense pleasure. "Fa~ster!" he begged a few times and each time Francis smiled and nodded then began pounding him even harder.

Not long after Arthur felt a coiling in his lower stomach signaling his end was near "Ah~ F . . . Fra~nce . . . Im ah gonna~ gonna . . . Francis!" he screamed as he cam hard on both of their chests. England squeezing tighter and screaming like that pushed the other nation over the edge and he buried his face in his lovers shoulder, groaning deeply, as he filled the man with his hot seed.

When France finally came down from his high he pulled out of Arthur and laid down next to him, pulling the soft red comforter over them. It look like the man had fallen asleep so he leaned over and whispered softly "I love you."

But he was completely shocked when England rolled over snuggling in to him with a reply of "I love you too. It doesn't matter if I'm drunk or not I always will. Now go to sleep, Frog." the fell asleep. Francis smiled sweetly thanking God then joined his love in sleep.

* * *

so yes i made this for Keeri-chan on DA who drew an amazing picture for my story pancakes and I love her for it and promised to write her a story she wanted francexengland so here we are i hope you like it my dear

p.s. if you want to see the picture i put it on my profile or u can just find it on her DA page i guess

reviews would be nice since i dont feel to confident on this


End file.
